


Unsolved Case・未解決の事件

by machigaiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Suicide Attempt, but for now the fic is readable, i dont like how it turned out that much, im tired hhh, plz give criticism, so i might rewrite some parts, yesyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machigaiko/pseuds/machigaiko
Summary: "Dead eyes, pale skin, messy hair, drooping cap. This was Shuichi Saihara, or, at least that's what he told himself. The glass in front of him would have no reason to lie to Shuichi about his reflection, yet it didn't feel real, he didn't feel like the person he saw. Disconnected. This wasn't him, it didn't feel like him. It didn't feel like his body, like he was trapped in his own mind and his body just moved on its own."Shuichi reminisces about his lost friends, his lost sense of reality, and his lost will to live. Too many things went wrong... so it's only right to do a right... right?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. １

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm I don't like this all that much but that might be because I had a few ideas planned that would come after this but I don't want to spend my time working on continuing this since I don't have as much of a drive to work on it if no one really cares about a continuation so if you want me to write more to this then let me know!
> 
> Also if you have any criticism or tips they would be greatly appreciated!!

Dead eyes, pale skin, messy hair, drooping cap. This was Shuichi Saihara, or, at least that's what he told himself. The glass in front of him would have no reason to lie to Shuichi about his reflection, yet it didn't feel real, he didn't feel like the person he saw. Disconnected. This wasn't him, it didn't feel like him. It didn't feel like his body, like he was trapped in his own mind and his body just moved on its own.

Those hands, those were his hands. Those pale, bony hands that were reaching towards the handles of the glass cupboard, those were _his hands_. The ones that had been pointing at all those culprits... all those corpses. It was the truth, but it hurt all the same. No benefit. These hands pointed it all out, and it all felt unreal. The gaunt, skinny fingers curled around the handle of the cupboard and pulled it open, moving the glass out of his way to reveal more glass; many many glass bottles.

Every poison was unique, some can be similar, but they're unique all the same. Just like people. Varieties of personalities, some can be similar, but they are all different in their own ways. One poison for every person, one poison, perfect for Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. Little distorted reflections of his shadowed face slid across the bottles as he looked through them one by one. Varying colors and hues, only one specific one will be fit for him.

There it was, nestled snugly between all the other seemingly identical bottles. He used his fingers to carefully grab the bottle and hold it in his hand. This was the one. It should kill him within minutes. No doubt it will hurt like a bitch for those minutes though... that's what made it perfect. A suitable punishment for the Ultimate Detective, killed in his own Ultimate Lab. The time cut short so he wouldn't have to second guess his decision, much like he always does. There's no time for doubt and regret. The pain should be a nice little vengeance upon himself for being such a fool for living, for breathing, for even be allowed to live among people who were clearly more memorable and favorable than him.

Shuichi popped the top of the small bottle off and gulped down the foul tasting liquid. He lowered his arm to set the bottle on the table before suddenly gripping the bottle tightly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure, before his hand went limp and the bottle crashed to the ground. The bottle shattered. That was sure to draw attention. _I can't afford to draw more attention to myself. People will come, people will distrust each other, everything will fall apart! What have I done?!_

Shuichi frantically whipped his head around the room, searching for somewhere to go, something to do, something to disregard the severity of his mistake and let this horrible nightmare pass. As a river of anxiety engulfed him, the world started to spin and his headed started throbbing with pain. His throat was constricted, constricting, continuing to close and force his body to lose the oxygen it needed as his body crumpled to the ground and went tingly and numb yet burning with agonizing pain.

Steps echoed throughout the hallway outside. _How close are they? Where are they? Is this just my imagination?_ Shuichi coughed and spluttered. The steps seemed to be going faster, or was that just his racing heart? Shuichi tried looking around but everything was a big, blurry blob. The watery shape of the objects around him swam around his vision, warping into an unidentifiable mush. Disoriented, Shuichi looked around some more, but his vision was only getting worse.

Everything wasn't a blur anymore, it was one color. Once a mix of all the things in his vision, now just a black void of nothing. Sounds muffled to the point of deafness, and his oxygen levels were far too low at this point, and he felt his consciousnesses slipping away. He moved his facial features to try to contort them into some sort of smile, easing his body into this permanent state of sleep. There layed the dead body of Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective...

...no. Only the death of the Ultimate Detective. Shuichi had died long ago, long before it came to this. It was only inevitable that after Shuichi died, his body would as well. Disconnected... yet still connected.


	2. ２

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted me to continue this so I did. After this point though, I don't think I can continue from here. So uh, I hope you enjoyed this short little fic!

Little clanks echoed throughout the hallways as the mechanical body of Kiibo searched for one of his only non-robophobic friends, Shuichi. In the middle of his search, an ear-splitting shatter pierced through the air, freezing Kiibo in his spot. After a moment of pure shock and confusion, Kiibo started speed walking towards the source of the noise which he calculated was around the Detective's Ultimate Research Lab by recognizing the sound waves in the air and where they were retreating from.

Every single step punctured the anxiety spiking in his chest, urging Kiibo to walk faster, to move faster, that perhaps whatever horrors he would see there could be fixed with the mere timing of his arrival. The doors launched open, aggressively swinging back and loudly bouncing off the wall. Kiibo frantically looked around, unable to comprehend anything in the midst of his panic until his cameras landed on bright pink; the awful color of blood.

He let out a blood-curdling scream, his robotic voice echoing all around him. It wasn't his intention to bring more attention to the situation, but it was probably for the better. Swallowing down his fear and shock, Kiibo shot over to Shuichi's side, skidding on the ground as he came to a stop. There were thick, heavy lines of blazing pink streaking down his nose and overflowing out of his mouth, stark in contrast to his horridly pale skin. His face was shade of darker blue and his cap cast a sharp shadow across the top half of his face.

Petrified by horror, Kiibo couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. Time seemed to slow and every movement Kiibo tried to make would take forever to actually respond. Shuichi- one of his friends, one of the few people who actually respected him as a robot and treated him as he would any other friend, was _dead. Forever gone._ He'll never be able to talk to him again, see him again, appreciate his presence again. Kiibo felt immense pressure on his chest, the force crushing him. It hurt. It hurt so painfully bad, but he knew he couldn't break down now. Now, he had to do the investigating that Shuichi would've done.

So Kiibo looked around the motionless body, ignoring the bright stains that had gotten on his armor; he could wash it off later. He got up and stepped back, taking in the whole sight when in the corner of his eye, he caught movement.

"Hey Kiiboy, was that scream really-" The familiar silhouette of Kokichi had appeared at the doorway, his usual childish and taunting tone clearly hinting that he was about to make another robophobic comment, but his voice ended up dying as his eyes layed on the deceased and bloodied form of Shuichi. For a moment, Kokichi's smile seemed to falter, but that could've just been his imagination as he had his usual mischievous smirk right after.

"Woah! Hey, did you do this?!" Kokichi giggled. "Wow, I knew you didn't like it when people mentioned you being a robot but this really is something else!" "This was not my doing! I simply walked in on the scene!" Kiibo insisted. "Mhmm." "I'm being completely serious here! You can't just-" Kokichi ignored Kiibo's protests as he bounded over playfully next to Shuichi's body, inspecting every inch carefully.

"Hmm. What an unfortunate fate for my beloved Shumai. Very unfortunate indeed." Kiibo stared back at him, not exactly sure what to do next. After a few moments of hesitation and silence between the two, Kiibo decided to go find someone, muttering a quick, "I'm going to go find someone else." to Kokichi before leaving, though it doesn't seem like he really heard him. Kiibo sighed and ran off to check all the rooms.

He quickly made his way to the Ultimate Cosplayer's Research Lab, static pounding into his head. He hurriedly knocked his fist on the door before bashing the door open. "Kiibo! Wha- what seems to be the matter- " "Shuichi! Ultimate Detective Research Lab! Come quickly!" "Wait what?!" Kiibo had already turned around and started running back to the lab, Tsumugi scrambling behind him to catch up. When the inside of the room came to view, Kokichi was gazing down at Shuichi's face... sorrowfully? _But Kokichi is never upset when anyone dies._

Kiibo didn't have much time to dwell on it before Tsumugi gasped and froze in shock, tears already welling up in her eyes. "A body has been discovered! Please report to the Ultimate Detective's Research Lab immediately!" The body discovery announcement played in the room and throughout the halls, confirming the death of the detective lying in front of them. Before long, multiple footsteps were heard, steadily but hastily approaching the room before, one by one, they entered the room.

Kaito, then Himiko, and then finally Maki. Each of them had varying reactions. When Kaito had entered, his face was a deep blue, worry and fear obvious and reflective in his eyes as he ran into the room and shot over to Shuichi's body. He let out strong but broken wails, a mixture of Shuichis, sidekicks, and other unintelligible words. It pained Kiibo to witness such a sight, but he understood why he would react in such a way.

Himiko walked in briskly, yet still dragging her steps behind her as if she didn't want to go to the crime scene at all. When her eyes laid on Shuichi, her face morphed into one of shock and then mournful, her eyes already watering as the aching feeling of losing another friend stabbed through her heart. Her hat had dragged down forwards on her head, covering part of her eyes and putting most of her face into a shadow.

Maki's reaction was rather neutral as usual. There were little tiny shifts in her facial expression like slight and almost unnoticeable shock, but then her face fell back to its normal state once more, as if the death of the detective who led all the investigations was nothing more than an everyday event for her. Sometimes Kiibo wondered how people could keep their composure so well, especially in a situation like this.

Monokuma had popped up and gave his little, "Upupupu!" before going on about something that Kiibo had completely ignored, being too caught up at the moment. _Oh how Monokuma never fails to torment them for no reason at all other than his own entertainment and put them in the most misery and despair as possible. How cruel. How absolutely cruel._

As the investigation started, Kokichi looked at the cracked glass on the glass cupboard, examining his own features on his multiplied reflection. _Hair that waved at the end, wide but mischievous eyes, distrusting grin and small form._ "Hm." Was all he muttered before spinning around to go find something to do while everyone else used clues to figure out how Shuichi died. Kokichi didn't need an answer. He already knew the situation from the beginning.

_How unfortunate the situation had to be._


End file.
